The Many Misadventures of our Medaling Marauders
by sportingchick101
Summary: This is not your ordinary story. Join the marauders who are wackier and crazier in their attempts to get what they want, than previously thought possible! This will be one unusual adventure! J/L S/OC R/OC


Description of characters:

Description of characters:

There were four members of the Marauders; James Potter. A tall, handsome, messy black haired boy with glasses. He was Gryffindor's star chaser and quiditch captain and leader of the Marauders. Next was Sirius Black. Another incredibly handsome boy. He had perfect shoulder length hair, playful eyes, muscular build and life's goal was to hook up with every hot girl in Hogwarts. He was also a member of the quiditch team and played beater. The 3rd member was Remus Lupin. He was a lanky boy that was very polite and thoughtful but to the outsider always seemed tired and sick for no apparent reason. Only the Marauders knew the cause behind this. Every full moon he would transform into a werewolf. The final member of the group was the envy of every girl at Hogwarts. She had stunning beauty. Just below shoulder length silky, brown hair with natural golden streaks, striking hazel eyes, alluring red lips and a slim body with a lovely tan. She was the seeker on Gryffindors quiditch team and the captain of their cheer leading team. She was also (like the other marauders) incredibly smart and had no problem passing with top marks after little to no studying. Her name was Roxanne Tempest and she was a step sister to James Potter. Her parents were killed at an early age by death eaters and seeing as the Potter's and Tempest's were so close, she was able to be instantly adopted. Every girl in the school wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her. The males in the group had the heart of the entire female population. Every guy in the school wanted to be them and every girl wanted to be with them. Every girl except one.

Her name was Lily Evans. Most people had only seen one side of Lily. Her caring, loving, patient side which made her the type of girl everyone wanted to have in their corner. The Marauders how ever, had seen the other side of Evans. Her firing red headed temper! She would blast them for every prank they pulled (even if got the teachers laughing), for every time they picked on a disgusting Slytherin and every time some one of the opposite gender came begging for their autograph and a kiss on the cheek. It especially infuriated her that they never had to try in anything and would still come out on top. They could sleep through all their classes or pass notes and not study at all for the year leading up to their OWL's and still get an Outstanding in all their subjects (and their was quite a lot of subjects too!) while she had to work her butt off and constantly study to get mainly O's with some exceeds expectations. Also they were so dame good at every sport or athletic activity they tried. They were just 'stuck up, bullying toe rags' in her words (Sirius and Roxanne just thought she was jealous). James Potter, her biggest enemy, really irritated her. He loved her. Loved to annoy her that is.

Lily belonged to another of the school's famous groups, the Gems. She was the brains of the group, her best friend Madison had the to die for looks and personality, Lucy had the cheerleading ability (and was vice captain of Gryffindors team to Roxanne) and the final member Katrina had the quiditch ability and played chaser along side James. The four of them came second only to Roxanne. They, like her, had all the boys bowing at their feet.

Chapter 1: Hogwarts express

"Yo, Yo, Yo If it isn't my favourite lass Evans!" James screamed as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. "Potter" she snarled in response.

"Hey Jay, why ya speaking like that?" Katrina asked. (The Gems were extremely close to the Marauders although it seemed Lily would rather die than admit she thought of James as a brother)

"Like dis? Oh its nofin, just picked it up on a Muggle show and it seemed to win over the girls so I thought I'd give it a try" he explained as if it was obvious.

"Oh well stop, cause it's only driving people away!" Kat laughed as she stood on her tip toes to give James a peck on the cheek and a hello.

"Oh Jamsie-Poo! Look who it is! Your extremely hot stalker Layla! Sirius cooed in a sickening voice.

"Leave him alone Padfoot!" Remus scolded Sirius.

"Aren't you meant to be studying or something Moony? Our newts are NEXT year" Sirius replied. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Where's Roxy?" Lucy asked. "She's snoggin with one of the 7th year Ravenclaws" Sirius replied.

"Typical" Lily muttered.

"What was that Evans? What did you say about my sister?" James questioned.

"Nothing that concerns you, you over protective dolt"

"I'm not over protective! I just care about people unlike you and your stone cold heart!"

"Okay! Break it up now!" Madison stepped in, sensing another infamous fight coming on.

"Fine, so how was our summer's everyone?"

"Cousin Andy, you know the one that was removed cause she married a muggle, yeah well they've had a baby girl Nymphadora."

"Bella and Cissy wouldn't have been impressed" Roxanne stated.

"Nice to see you've joined us. No they won't and Druella was revolted. Their dad looked murderous. I don't know how or why you get along with them Roxy I mean they're abs- who are you waving to Maddy?"

"My fan club" (at this point Lily is rolling her eyes- she's the only "unarrogant, down to earth level headed one" here. Maddy continued with her routine- and smile, now laugh, give 'em a wink and flick the hair.

"How 'bout we have some fun with a game of truth and dare?" Peter squeaked.

"Great idea Pete. Sirius truth or dare" Lucy asked.

A/N Sorry this chapter was really short and uneventful but I really wanted to publish a story even if I had no idea what to write about. Review please -no flames just ideas, constructive criticism and opinions!! Thanks


End file.
